Ghost
A ghost was a disembodied spirit who was once a living witch or wizard. These beings stayed behind the world of the living because they were afraid of death or had a strong connection to the location that they haunt. They were transparent and looked silver and they were able to pass through solid objects easily. About A ghost was a transparent, weightless, three-dimensional imprint of a witch or wizard now deceased. Because of fear, unfinished business or a strong connection to a location they were unwilling to part from, the spirit of the witch or wizard was trapped in the living world. It was a rare event because witches and wizards were usually wise and wouldn't let it happen. The ghost was limited in what they could do and experience. They looked the same way they had the second they died (e.g. having an incomplete sever at the neck ) but their appearance was changed in the sense they were completely silver, and they could not eat or do any other kind of actions beyond gliding. They were also unable to give a sensible answer about what it was like to die, because they have chosen a lesser version of life instead. If in the proximity of a ghost, the temperature dropped. If touched or walked through by a ghost, it was suddenly very cold to the point it felt like being plunged into a bucket of ice cold water. The only known way to stop a ghost was if they were Petrified by the gaze of a Basilisk but a Mandrake Restorative Draught was capable of undoing the effect of Petrification. It's unknown whether this was possible if they were not Petrified, but the wind was known to move them when in such a still state. They normally haunt a location that they were connected to. It appears that if the spirit of a witch or wizard was damaged enough, they could not become a ghost. For example, Tom Riddle who divided his soul into seven pieces because he was afraid of death and wanted to achieve immortality, was unable to become a ghost because he made those Horcruxes and instead he was trapped in limbo forever. It was not possible for a Muggle to actually see them properly, and they could not be a ghost either because only witches and wizards were capable to transforming into a ghost. If in proximity of a ghost, they would only feel the cold and the creepiness, and were unable to hear them properly either. If a Muggle said they saw a ghost clearly, they either lied or a witch or wizard broke the International Statute of Secrecy to show off. Society Ghosts were accepted in the wizarding world but at times posed to be a nuisance or had the tendency to drone about the past. The Ministry of Magic had some control over them in power or jurisdiction and had a Spirit Division in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They also have their own groups and events, including the Headless Hunt and held Deathday parties to celebrate the anniversary of deaths. It was known that some ghosts prefer not to speak about their death and bemoan about the days they could eat instead. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was home to many ghosts and was one of top haunted places in the world. Each school House also had a House ghost who acted like a patron. The ghosts were in that House when they went to the school and they guided students. Another ghost (Cuthbert Binns) was a teacher. . The Shrieking Shack was thought to be very haunted and even ghosts at Hogwarts School wouldn't go because they had heard a rough crowd was living there. They were wrong. Known ghosts * Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington * Helena Ravenclaw * Fat Friar * Bloody Baron * Cuthbert Binns * Myrtle Warren Notes and sources Category:Spirits